Forgotten Memories
by HexiCroma
Summary: My first fanfiction . be nice pleaseGaaNaru, KakaSasuI suck at summarys... so read to find out... rated M because I might put Lemon in later chapters WARNING: YAOI don't like, don't read, it's just that simple


-1Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, it would be considered Yaoi Hentai, so there.

Couple: GaaraNaru; KakaSasu

Title: Forgotten Memories

Summary: OK, I suck at summaries, so… the pairings are Gaara/Naruto and Kakashi/Sasuke… rated M because I might put lemon in later chapters… so anyways, this is my first Fanfiction… so please, enjoy -bows-

Sasuke and Naruto: 0.o

Gaara:…

Kakashi: Hexi… you are going to get me arrested…

Sasuke and Naruto: -pull out kunai-

Gaara: -creates wave of sand-

Kakashi: -activates Sharingan-

0.o -runs away screaming-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ch.1**

_Young Gaara was crying silently in his room after just killing his uncle and finding out that the only man who ever 'loved' him actually hated his guts. Gaara's father, the Kazekage, walked in smiling a sickly sweet smile._

_"Come Gaara, lets go find Kankuro and Temari and go to the Hidden Leaf Village so I can talk to the Hokage, and you can get your mind off of Uncle..." He said, then thought, 'not to mention I can look at ways to destroy that village.. and you...!'_

_At the mention of his uncle, Gaara touched the bloody bandage covering his new love symbol, his face lost all emotion, and he nodded toward his father._

Gaara snapped out of his daydream. Thanks to Shukaku, daydreaming was the closest he could get to sleeping and actually dreaming, and even that he did rarely.

Temari stared at Gaara, she hadn't seen him zone out like that for a long time, "Um...

Gaara, are you ok...?" she said.

Gaara glared, remembering she was there, "I'm fine... just remembering something... unpleasant..." he got up, "I'm going out."

"Um... okay..." Temari said as she watched her brothers back disappear out the door.

Gaara walked until he got to a small clearing in the middle of the lush forest in the Hidden Leaf Village, "Finally, some silence..." he muttered as he slid down against a tree. For a second time he slipped into a memory...

_As young Gaara walked into the Leaf Village with Temari, Kankuro and his father, his father looked at them, "You three run off and play while I attend to a few things," he walked away._

_Kankuro and Temari turned to Gaara, "Wanna play hide and seek?'_

_Gaara looked at them absently, then muttered, "Okay..."_

_"I'm it," Kankuro closed his eyes and started to count, "Ichi... Ni... San... Chi..."_

_Temari turned and walked away while Gaara ran off to find a place to hide. After running for a while, he came to a small clearing in the woods and hid behind a small tree. It was mid-day when Gaara found the clearing, and the sun was beginning when he came to the realization that his siblings had no intention of coming and finding him._

_"They hate me... they all hate me...! Nobody wants me!" Gaara cried as he collapsed against the tree with his face in his hands. Gaara sat in the clearing crying until the moon was high in the sky and the fireflies were coming out. He stopped crying when he heard trees rustling behind him, he turned around and saw a boy about his age with spiky yellow hair and wearing all orange._

_The boy smiled a goofy grin, "Ooops, you're not Sasu!"_

_Gaara wiped his eyes quickly, trying to hide the fact that he'd been crying, "Sasu...? What's Sasu?"_

_The boy smiled again, he seemed to like doing that, "Just a friend of mine, we're training our ninja skills by playing dark hide and seek!"_

_"I never thought of it as training..." Gaara muttered to himself._

_"I'm it!" the boy pointed at his chest, then noticed Gaara's tearstained eyes, "Hey!" he plopped down beside Gaara, "Are you okay?'_

_"It's nothing..." Gaara looked away._

_The boy flashed Gaara a slightly mischievous, slightly knowing smile, "Then I'll just sit here with you until you either feel better or want to talk about it."_

_Gaara was puzzled by this boy caring about him, "Won't your friends be mad?" he asked, still looking away from the boy._

_"Oh, no! I already found everyone but Sasu. He is the best hider, but also the most easily bored, he probably came out and went home a long time ago," the boy laughed._

_Gaara smiled a small, pained smile "Thanks..."_

_"No problem, I like you anyways," the boy said as he grabbed Gaara's hand, which shocked Gaara greatly._

_'But... wha... what about the sand...?' Gaara thought, staring at the hand wrapped around his own. Shyly he grabbed the boy's hand back, 'I guess it only reacts to something it fears...'_

_Both boys sat in silence until the boy spoke, "Don't the fireflies look beautiful?"_

_Gaara nodded, then noticed the boy had turned a light shade of rosy pink, "Uh, are you --" Gaara was cut off by the boy leaning over and touching the tip of his nose to Gaara's._

_"Hope you feel better soon..." the boy said, then kissed Gaara's mouth._

Gaara jolted out of his memories and rested the tips of his finger on his lips, he looked up and realized night had fallen and the fireflies were emerging. He whipped around when a few trees rustled in the wind dead night, that must be what jolted him out of his daydream.

"Tree's do not move when the wind is dead... come out and face me!" Gaara said, turning toward the rustling trees.

Naruto walked out of the trees, his ever-present dopey grin plastered on his face, "Sorry Gaara, didn't mean to startle you, I was just looking for Sasuke… Kakashi's looking for him, I don't know why, but he seemed a little flustered when he asked me to find him… but that Sasuke is like a cat, he won't be found unless he wants to be."

(-meows at Sasuke-

Sasuke: Shut up. -decides to kill Naruto later-)

"It is impossible to startle me," Gaara stated simply, looking away.

Naruto ignored that statement and walked over to Gaara, "What are you doing out here all by yourself? Can I sit with you?"

Gaara turned to Naruto and glared, "None of your business. No."

Naruto plopped next to Gaara, ignoring him, and the warning vibe he had shooting up his spine. They both noticed when Naruto's hand accidentally fell onto Gaara's hand.

Naruto stared at their hands for a few minutes, then his mind registered something, "Wait a minute!! What about your sand? Shouldn't it have stopped me from touching you!?"

Gaara also stared at their hands, then replied, "Shukaku must not see you as a threat anymore…"

"Not a!? I'll give you a threat!!" Naruto yelled, throwing his fist at Gaara's face. Instead of his punch being blocked by the sand, at was blocked by Gaara grabbing his hand.

**What the fuck!? You're SICK Gaara!! Don't you dare!!**

_Shut up Shukaku, I'll do as I wish… but then again, I really don't understand why I'm about to do this… I just feel that it should be done…_

**…Sicko…**

"I know a good way for us to check and make sure the sand won't block you…" Gaara said, looking straight into Naruto's eyes.

"Oh really, and just how do you plan to-" Naruto was cut off as Gaara pulled him closer and crushed their lips together.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On another side of the forest, Sasuke was sitting on a rock in a clearing, staring up at the sky, "There you are Sasuke, I've been looking for you"

Sasuke turned to see Kakashi stepping out of the forest, then he turned back to the sky, scooting over so Kakashi would have a place to sit.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, taking his place next to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi and then moved to sit in Kakashi's lap, cuddling against the older mans chest, "I just wanted to find a quiet place to think…"

Kakashi's smile was hidden by his mask, but it showed plainly in his eye, "You could have just come over to my place."

Sasuke tried to hide the smile flitting across his lips, "You know as well as I do that I can't think when you're around."

Kakashi laughed, then said, "Ok, all kidding aside, what did you need to think about that you had to wander so far away?"

Sasuke looked away, and then stated simply, "Us."

Kakashi gave Sasuke a worried look, "Why? Because we're both male?"

"No, I've fully realized that I do not like females in that way… but… I'm your student…"

"Let me tell you something," Kakashi sighed, lifting Sasuke's face to meet his, "I used to have a lover, when I was your age… he, was the age I am now, maybe even older. We decided when we got together, to keep our relationship a secret, for fear of how the village would treat us. Eventually, though, the information leaked out, and we were both shunned and ridiculed. Amazingly, that did not make our relationship falter, but actually, caused our relationship to grow. Sasuke, I make the same promise to you now as he did back then… I love you until the day I die!"

Sasuke smiled a little, feeling more reassured, then he realized something and pushed away from Kakashi so he could stare straight into his only visible eye, "Wait a minute, If the promise you just gave me is the same one he gave you… then why are you with me!? Did he not keep is promise!? Do you not intend to keep yours!?"

Kakashi looked away sadly, "I intend to keep my promise to you… just as he kept his… He did love me… until he died…"

Sasuke felt guilt race through his veins, "Kakashi-sensei… I'm sorry… I didn't know…"

"It's ok…" Kakashi pulled down his mask, revealing his handsomely, beautiful face, he smiled.

Sasuke reached up and stroked Kakashi's face, then leaned up to place a gentle, shy kiss on Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi eagerly accepted the kiss and tilted his head in order to deepen the kiss, shocking Sasuke into opening his mouth. Kakashi plunged his tongue into the warm cavern and began exploring every inch of Sasuke's mouth.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Naruto… Naruto…! NARUTO!!!**

_Huh…? Oh, what is it Kyuubi? I'm a little… busy…_

**Yea, I can see that. You do know however, that you are losing your first kiss, your first make-out, and, if this keeps going the way it is, your VIRGINITY… to… a… GUY!!!**

With that, Naruto's eyes snapped open, and he registered that , not only was he loosing his first kiss/make-out to a guy, but also to GAARA! The deranged psychopath killer of the sand! He then also realized the he was laying on the floor and Gaara was on top of him, and, to make matters worse, he could feel himself getting aroused!

_AAAUGHHHH!!!!_

**Told you.**

Naruto shoved Gaara off of him and jumped up, "I'm sorry Gaara!" he bowed and ran into the forest.

A little while later, he stopped, panting, and stared at a couple making out on a rock in the middle of another clearing. He smiled devilishly when he realized one of them was Kakashi. He couldn't see who the other was so he decided to stick around and see which of the village women were stupid enough to hook up with Kakashi-sensei.

_Heh, this will make some awesome blackmail…_ Naruto smiled his fox-like grin.

**Typical teenager…**

_Shut up Kyuubi._

Naruto's eyes widened as Kakashi moved and saw who the 'woman' was, "Sa… SASUKE!?!?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi and Sasuke jolted apart when they heard someone yell Sasuke's name.

Kakashi got up to check the bushes and then, finding no one there, walked back to Sasuke, "It's ok, Sasu-ko, no one is there, we must have been hearing things…" he leaned down, and was about to continue his make-out session with Sasuke… when a kunai came flying from the forest and hit Kakashi in the back, killing him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for Chapter 1!!! Muahahaha! Cliffhanger!! xD

I have very low self esteem, so I won't write more until I get at least two good reviews. Flames are welcome, but please be nice, I would like to know how I can improve, not how horrible my writing is.

Naruto: YOU MADE ME KISS GAARA!!!!????

-smiles and winks- just you wait Naruto, just you wait.

Gaara, Sasuke, and Kakashi: 0.o don't want to know…

Kakashi:… I died…

Review please


End file.
